


A World That Doesn’t Hate You

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Marvel
Genre: Alien Technology, But I was WRONG, Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Medium Burn, Multi, Theo goes to Asgard, fair warning i can’t pace myself so therefore medium burn, i can’t believe i forgot to tag that oops, i shouldn’t have doubted her, i was scared Lee would disappoint and make everyone cishet, it’s what he deserves, i’ve thrown out a bunch of MCU canon and replaced it with Norse lore, there’s a whole bunch of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: In which Loki makes a different choice on the train, and doesn’t regret it.(A collection of stories revolving around Theo, Loki, their adventures in the 9 Realms and their blooming relationship.)
Relationships: Theo Bell/Loki
Comments: 30
Kudos: 72





	1. The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of rambling, I’m just gonna say please read Loki: Where Mischief Lies and recommend it to friends. We need to fill up this fandom.

Loki stares at Odin, feeling uncomfortable. 

It was only Odin, him, and Theo in the giant throne room. Theo was pressed against him, obviously frightened by his father. Rightfully. 

Odin glared at him, not speaking a word.

“In my defense, I was left unsupervised,” Loki said, and Theo snorted behind him. 

(Something warm pulsed in Loki’s chest but he dare not name it.)

Odin’s face didn’t change, but he let out a disappointed sigh. Loki twitched, taking a step in front of the Midgardian just in case.

He turned to the Norn Stones, broken and in pieces, then back at Loki. “I will not ask what you were thinking,” he managed slowly, “because it was clear you were not.”

Theo opens his mouth to retort something, but Loki elbows him. 

Both of them are covered in grime and blood weird black tar, it’s not a good look and any defense would be useless. Theo’s cane end even has some guts on it and Loki doesn’t want to peer any closer. He tries to keep his head up but one of his hands are shaking and shame is running through his veins. “I had a plan,” he grinds out. “It isn’t my fault it didn’t all work out. If I had been successful, I would have brought you Amora and the lost Norn Stones

“And instead you bring me nothing but excuses and a Midgardian. Who are you?” he directs the last part to Theo, who trembles. “Never mind, I do not care, take him to your chamber and we will sort this out when you look presentable.” 

It gives him a breath of relief, and he pulls Theo gently, past Odin, past the guards outside, past Frigga and Thor who look worried. 

They land in his chambers, and he begins to draw a bath. Theo fiddles with his fingers. “I’m... sorry for this.”

“It’s not your fault,” Loki replies easily, and he forms a curtain around the bath. “You go first, you Midgardians have a thing for smelling bad extraordinarily fast.”

“As if you don’t smell yourself,” Theo replies, and Loki pushes down a grin. He disappears behind the curtain, and Loki starts pulling out clothes for him. Something not too flashy, enough that it isn’t uncomfortable. He places them within reach of the tub, and begins to wait.

He hums to himself slightly as he waits, and suddenly a soft voice calls out, an air of embarrassment.

“Er, Loki? Could you... come here?” 

Loki keeps his ears from going red as he walks in, Theo sitting in the bath with a red face. 

“What are all these?” he gestures to the embarrassing amount of hygienic items on the shelf. “I know what soap is, but I didn’t want to pick something out that could burn my skin.”

“None of these items are harmful to Midgardians,” Loki replied easily. Theo made a slight “oh” face in embarrassment. He plucks a bar of soap and a few bottles. “I dearly hope you know what soap is, but these two will go in your hair and you can use this after you get out to make your skin soft... if you wish.” Loki immediately remembered Midgard’s weird roles in concern to gender, and decided that soft skin was not entirely masculine. 

He leaves Theo to it, and suddenly there is a knock on his door.

Frigga enters swiftly, her mouth worried into a frown and her eyes sad. “Loki, you are aware Odin is not pleased.”

No, he didn’t need to hear this from her. “I know consequences will happen. After all it is not like he has any use for me. Yes, I know he’s unhappy.” He spits out the last part and Frigga flinches slightly. Loki immediately stumbles to apologize, and Frigga pats his head gently. 

“He is contemplating accusing you of treason, dear, I only wish to inform you.”

Oh. _Oh._ Of course he was. Because anything Loki does is treasonous. If Thor has the same job he would understand, do not worry about the stones, I love you more than simple rocks. 

He ponders that for a bit, wondering what Odin would do to him. Lock him away? Banish him to Midgard again?

Suddenly he realizes. _Theo could get hurt too._ Something dark and protective swirls in him that he doesn’t wish to name, all he knows is that if Odin tries to touch Theo he will snap the old man’s head off without a second thought.

Frigga smiles at him softly. “Who is the mortal you brought with you?” Loki turns to see Theo staring at the two of them mouth agape in awe.

He’s wearing Asgardian robes, and Loki admits to himself that he looks quite exceptional in them. 

Theo holds onto the tub, trying to form words. “Are you… Queen Frigga?” he eventually manages.

Frigga smiles. “Yes dear, do not worry about bowing, it only gets annoying after a while.” There was an unspoken message that Theo seemed to appreciate, and he stared at her for a bit. Frigga stood up, staring at his cane that was still bent and dirty, wrinkling her nose. She immediately took to weaving magic, creating a long, golden cane that was embellished with a large green jewel at the tip. “I believe that your walking assistance is beyond fixing, I hope you do not mind.”

After a few seconds of Loki flailing a warning to just take it, Theo accepts it with wide eyes. Frigga smiles turning to Loki with a twinkle in her eye, and leaves. 

After the door closes shut, Loki lets out an exhale. “Well, it seems at least one person in my family likes you.”

Theo is obviously still shocked, and he finally musters the strength to turn to Loki. “I thought she was going to turn me into a bug.”

“Mother? Oh no, she doesn’t believe in unnecessary violence. She’s one of the kinder Asgardians. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go take a bath.”

* * *

After Loki had cleaned up and promptly threw all of their dirty clothes in the waste bin, a guard asked for the both of them in the throne room. Loki inhaled sharply, turning to Theo. “I hate to say this, but please let me do all the talking, I do not wish for you to get hurt.”

Theo squeezed his shoulder, and the two followed the guard. 

Thor found them halfway, a sad look in his eyes as he pulled Loki into a hug. 

Odin sat on his throne, staring down at his second son and the Midgardian. “You are aware that destroying the Norn Stones could be an act of treason, correct?”

Loki said nothing, and Odin continued. “I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, my son, but it seems you have not.”

“It’s not like you don’t have a more powerful stone in your vault,” Loki mutters.

Odin stares at him, sighing. “However, I am willing to give you a chance. If you can prove to me that you will stay loyal to Asgard and not cause chaos within this realm, I will overlook this, if not,” his eye strays for a moment, “both you and your Midgardian will pay the price.”

“F-Father!” Loki sputters out, and both Frigga and Thor turn their heads. 

“I have punished you many times, Loki, and yet you do not improve your behavior. I only hope this lesson will help.”

“Is that all, Father?” Loki grimaces, holding a hand in front of Theo as he does everything but snarl at the king.

Odin sits back. “That is all, you are dismissed.”

Loki very nearly storms out, Theo struggles to catch up.

“He has no right to punish you over my acts, it’s ridiculous,” Loki growled, pacing back and forth. “Why must he always include others in my punishment—it isn’t fair!”

“He’s done this before?” Theo asks. Loki whirls around to face him, ready to snap, but stops himself.

Loki breaths carefully. “Many times,” he replies, carefully. “I can remember a bare handful of times where I was the only one to suffer.”

“Suffer?” Theo echoes, and Loki stares. “Heh, I thought Asgard was supposed to be an advanced world.”

Loki shakes his head. “I am sorry he pulled you into this, it isn’t fair.” 

“It’s alright, I’ve handled prison before,” Theo replies with a soft smile. Loki doesn’t tell him that Asgard is worse than a measly Midgardian prison, but instead crosses his arms and starts walking again. “We should get you a chamber, there are a few spare in the castle that should suffice.”

The Midgardian gave a short laugh. “Half an hour in Asgard and I’ve already been threatened by your father and accepted by your mother. I’m scared to meet Thor for more than two seconds now.”

“Usually it’s better than this, I suppose it’s just, royal squabbles,” Loki attempted to make Theo laugh, but it had no effect.

Suddenly, Theo stopped, and Loki paused, turning to him. “I just, er, wanted to say thank you. For taking me here. I never thought you’d actually bring me.”

 _I was thinking about it,_ Loki almost said, but decided against it. He averted his eyes. “Well, I made a promise, didn’t I?”

An awkward silence lies between them, Theo looking like he wants to say more (do more) but he can’t. Loki huffs a bit and continues to a spare chamber. 

He opens the door, humming in discontent. “It hasn’t been dusted in a while, but I think it’s much more sanitary than your...flat,” he sniffed. That place was _horrible._ He didn’t want to think about it.

Theo takes a second to process it, Loki supposes it must be quite big in comparison. “There’s a button there, press it and a servant will assist you if you need something. Any questions?”

“Uh, no,” managed Theo, “I think I got it.”

“Well, if you are tired perhaps you should get some rest, otherwise you could accompany me to the library.”

“I would love to, but at the moment I’m quite exhausted,” Theo nearly yawned, and Loki nodded, turning to leave. “Loki?”

Suddenly, the air grew tense. He feared the following words, biting his lip and looking at the other.

Theo rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you, again, for taking me. I don’t know how I’d repay you.”

Loki felt his lips twitch upward. “Just, be happy here. That’s all.”

“You really should smile more, it looks good on you,” Theo commented, beaming so bright his smile could probably rival Asgard.

Loki stared at him for a moment before collecting himself. “Get some rest, Theo, I’ll see you later.”


	2. One Point for Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one thing that Midgard has that rivals Asgard.
> 
> Domesticated animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait, I’ll try and make the next chapter up sooner. I originally had a different chapter idea, but it didn’t fit to the timeline and kept on winding on and on.
> 
> I tried my best with historical accuracy gently correct me if there’s an easy fix.
> 
> This isn’t the best but I just needed to write something and get it out.

“Why are we back here?” Theo asked, with a bit of a dejected look on his face as he scanned the office.

Loki hummed, raising their eyebrow. “I assumed you might have possessions on Midgard that you did not take along on our...spontaneous travel. Was I incorrect?”

“Oh, there wasn’t much that would have been a loss, but yes, there was a good deal of things I would have liked to take. You already took my books from my flat, there wasn’t much there otherwise.” He moved around his workstation, picking up bits and bobbles and putting them in his coat pockets. 

The other took a seat, crossing their legs. “On Asgard you would have a wider access to technology to develop your ring.”

“The great Loki, being interested in what a commoner like me is doing?” Theo asked, a broad grin on his face.

Loki shrugged their shoulders. “I am considered unpredictable by others.”

“Your nose twitches,” Theo commented as he picked up his ring with care.

“Hmm?”

“When you’re being prideful. Your nose scrunches up for a second. I know you’ve done something you shouldn’t have.” Theo formed a smug grin. “It happened when you turned—what was her name—Sif? Yes, when you turned her hair into snakes. And when you made Thor only speak in babbles.”

“Oh.” Loki sits, stunned at that.

Theo pulled out a case from his room, and pulled a few things off walls and shelves. He pulled off a pipe case, prying it open and staring at it before clicking it shut and stuffing it in. “I think that’s it.”

Loki nodded. “Is there anyone else you would like to say goodbye too?”

“I have a letter for Gem that I’ll drop off at the post, no one other than him.”

“I don’t suppose he wants to come as well?” 

“No, he has a family, albeit a small one. His brother’s got a baby coming soon.”

Loki nodded gently. “I see. To the… post office then?” 

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Does Asgard not have post offices?” He said, locking up his flat and leaving the key for the landlord. The two began walking outside.

“No,” Loki replied, shaking their head, “informally, we’ll send messages in small cubes across space-time, formally a person will run somewhere and repeat the message.”

“Small cubes?” Theo replied, and Loki pulled one out. It was gold, and a little smaller than what was comfortably palm-size.

“If you click on it it creates a hologram you can send, or an audio message, of record feelings.”

Theo gaped, staring at them. “I’m still trying to work out the first two, but _emotions?_ ”

Loki stifled a laugh, fiddling with the machine for a second before handing it to Theo. “Press that button.” 

Theo followed through and a surge of amusement suddenly flooded through his system. He handed the cube back wordlessly. “Is this what you think of me?”

“I am recording emotions, not thoughts,” Loki explained carefully. 

A moment’s pause as Theo puzzled over the idea, nodding. “Right.”

The rest of the walk was quiet, until they reached a small brick building. It was dreary and moldy, but Loki did not say anything. A sad looking man sat at a desk. Theo placed down the envelope carefully, staring at it for a minute before turning to leave.

It was a long walk back to the fairy circle. Even if Heimdall was getting better at calling the Bifrost anywhere, this world wasn’t ready for the knowledge of other life forms. At this stage anyone that saw them would be locked up as insane.

Loki bit their thumb at that, Asgard was only minorly better. It would be something they—Thor needed to change when he ruled.

The two passed a few shops, one which Theo paused and walked in to. Loki, confused, followed. 

The man picked up a small package of something that oozed a bit of juice before fumbling around with money that he placed on the counter. The person behind the counter barely gave him a glance and took it. Theo smiled. “Do you have animal doctors in Asgard?”

Loki tilted their head. “We have healers, yes, not many specialize in animals but they are more likely on Vanaheim.”

Suddenly, Theo’s grin grew wider. “Good.”

Faster than Loki had ever seen him, he took off into the streets of London.

“Damnit,” Loki hissed under their breath, trying to follow him.

* * *

They twisted corners and walked down alleyways. This place was an absolute _maze._ “Theodore Bell! Come back at once!” they resorted to shouting, people briefly stared at them before concluding they were probably screaming for their child. 

London was a _nightmare._ It took nearly a hour before Loki finally found Theo, standing in a small alley breathing heavily and feeding what seemed to be a sort of meat to a creature.

“Ever since the horses have been falling over dead, we’ve been using this for their food. Dogs and cats have much better stomachs than us. Speaking of which, do you have cats?”

“No, I do not believe so,” Loki replied, perturbed.

“So Asgard did not domesticate any wild creatures?” Theo asked, reaching a hand out to pet the thing. “Oh, there’s another,” Theo muttered. 

Loki shook their head. “We found no use for that, I suppose. There were not many predators on Asgard, they were only in other realms and we had not unlocked the Bifrost.”

Theo hummed, standing up. “Well, these are dogs.”

One such creature was very large and had black fur, Loki nearly mistook it for a bear cub. The other was much more tiny and had brown and white splattered among it’s fur. Both looked dirty and thin, and probably diseased. Loki flicked out a bit of seiðr and pulled off a giant number of bugs on each of them. They hoped that such creatures weren’t important for the dogs’ survival. 

The bigger one ran up to him, a pink tongue slipping out as it licked Loki’s hand. Theo laughed, and watched as the other one slowly stumbled over to him. “Oh, Loki, this one’s hurt,” he said softly. 

Loki reached over to pick up the smaller one as it whimpered. “They’re… cute, I suppose.”

Theo hummed. “They don’t seem to be well cared for, they’re probably strays.”

“I’m guessing that is not a good thing?”

Theo frowned. “On Midgard, people are trying to stop animal cruelty. A few laws have been passed but people don’t listen. These dogs will probably be shot or beaten since they don’t have a home.”

Loki was about to retort something back, but knew of Theo’s interesting moralities. For some reason, the death of these tiny creatures meant much to him. “So you wish to take them to Asgard?”

“Yes,” Theo replied firmly. “They would be much safer there.”

A sigh escaped their throat, and Loki held the smaller dog to their chest. “Fine, but only these two.” It was an argument Loki was not going to win, and they, on the contrary of their brother, found no shame in backing out of a fight to preserve their life. 

Oh Norns, Theo was absolutely _beaming._ His face alone rivaled Asgard’s brightness and Loki suppressed the urge to shield their eyes. 

The larger dog trotted along with them as Theo coaxed him with horse meat. The smaller dog still whined in Loki’s arms, staring at the meat and growling whenever the larger one got it. Loki reluctantly picked a piece out, making a face, and feeding it to her. 

This was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

After the return to Asgard, a long bath, an inspection by the healers, and a big meal, both pups were fast asleep in a small bed. Loki watched as the larger one snored a bit, feeling a soft feeling of deja vu that they didn’t want to think about longer.

“What should we name them?” Theo asked, looking at the two with some sort of look akin to admiration.

“I’ve already been calling him Bjorn in my head, since he was so big I mistook him for a bear,” Loki admitted, gesturing to the larger dog. “It’s only fair you name her.”

Theo tapped his finger. “I’ll go with Jip. It’s a common name but I think it’s cute.”

“Well Bjorn and Jip it is,” Loki replied, a soft smile on their lips as they watched the two dogs sleep. “I do rather think they are cute.”

“Then can we get more?” Theo asked eagerly, and Loki shot him a glance.

“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Loki’s pronouns are gonna be all over the place because I say so.  
> +Loki will have their kids in this, none of that older-sister-Hela bs (I’m keeping very little MCU canon because I can)  
> +Any Stargate fans out there? No? Well there’s gonna be a lot more Stargate stuff incorporated into this because I’m a nerd and it’ll made Asgard seem more advanced.  
> +Comments fuel me to write so please leave one, also I usually depend on readers to write my stories so leave a prompt for something you want to see.


	3. Technological Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch this, I can make the angst of Theo’s short life go away with Norse myths! Also, Vanir pronouns are all over the place and I’m not sorry.
> 
> Theo is a smart little shit and I love that.

Loki really, really hated this.

An hour ago it was becoming evening, and Loki had gone to the library to read and perhaps practice his seiðr. Quite innocent, really. 

However, Theo had come as well to study Asgardian technology and work on some of his inventions and therefore… this incident happened. 

Theo was grinning brightly, clicking his pocket watch with a satisfied grin. He held the book that Loki was currently reading in his arms, which wouldn’t have been a problem if there was a  _ force field  _ around him.

“You’ve been here all of what, three weeks?” Loki snarled, banging on it.

Theo tilted his head. “It was easy, really. I just looked over the diagram of the one you have around the castle and made it smaller.”

He pressed the button on the pocket watch, dispersing the shield for a few seconds as Loki lunged at him before establishing it and making Loki crash against the shimmering wall.

Theo sat down in a chair, watching Loki pace and glare. “Oh, I never asked, do you have peanuts on Asgard?”

Loki, still glaring, created a portal to the kitchen and grabbed a small bag of said nuts, throwing them at Theo. It hit the force field and exploded everywhere. Not a single nut hit the ground however, as Loki slowly maneuvered them back into the bag, suspending it in midair in front of him.

“Yours are much larger than the ones on Earth,” Theo commented, clicking off the force field. Immediately, the book flew out of his hand as he grabbed the bag and began munching. 

Loki sat back down, a small smirk on his face as he opened his book again. 

“Can I touch the books and eat at the same time?” Theo asks.

“It’s only peanuts, you should be fine. I’ll clean the book afterward.”

Theo nods, his cheeks puffed out a bit from the food. Loki shakes his head and goes back to his reading.

“Brother!” Thor yells as he opens the door. Theo jolts, his book falling off of his desk and Loki pinches his nose.

“What part of library do you not understand, Thor?” Loki asks, glaring at him.

And his brother has the audacity to look sheepish. Thor rubs his neck, giving a small smile to Loki. “Sorry, but I had to tell you that Father wishes to visit Vanaheim. Now.”

Loki sighs, closing his book and placing it back on the shelf. “My family does not know the word plan ahead,” he grumbles, before turning to Theo, “there should be enough books in this library to pass the time, however, I can give you a map to the nearest market and bar if you require entertainment.”

Thor’s grin only widened. “You do not wish the Midgardian to attend as well?” 

And  _ oh,  _ it suddenly clicks in Loki’s brain. “Yes, would you like to accompany me, Theo?”

He watches Theo grow unsure, and hurries forward. “I am not simply asking out of nicety, I would like for you to come along.”

A small amount of pink appears along Theo’s cheeks, and he nods gently. “Of course.” Thor slides an arm around Loki as they begin walking.

“Little brother, have you not started to court him yet?” he whispers, and Loki stiffens.

“We have known each other for a  _ month,  _ Thor, that is not adequate time to begin looking for a relationship.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “You have had relationships in less time.”

“They were not relationships, Thor, they were a one-time fling.”

“What about Amora?” Thor asks, and Loki winces. He backs off immediately. “He is a Midgardian, Loki, he doesn’t have that time. You can’t wait with him.”

“Which is  _ why  _ you asked for him to come along to Vanaheim.”

“What if he doesn’t want to? What will you do then?”

Loki pushed at him. “He  _ will.  _ He wants to live here. He can’t live on Asgard with his short life.” Loki doesn’t add that he doesn’t know what he’d do if Theo refused.

Speaking of which, he feels a gentle tapping on his shoulder and turns to Theo. “Are we staying for a while, should I pack bags?” he gasps, and Loki realized he and Thor were walking  _ way  _ too fast. He slowly down his pace, and jabs a dagger into Thor’s side to do the same.

“I don’t understand why you can not simply  _ ask  _ me,” Thor groans, but his wound was already healing.

Loki gives a light laugh, and answers Theo. “We should not be, but the Bifrost will enable us to come back to Asgard if Odin decides to change his mind.”

They reach the rainbow colored bridge in minutes, and Theo groans. Thor smiles, “do not worry, we have means to cross the bridge quickly.”

A small hovercraft sits at the docking near the bridge, enough to squeeze three people on. Thor grabs the steering device and pulls, as the hovercraft glows and rumbles to life, quickly shooting forward.

“Thor!” Loki yelps, nearly falling off, “slow down!”

Of course, his oaf of a brother doesn’t listen, keeping the speed as they race across the rainbow bridge, before skidding to a stop at the observatory.

When they stop, Odin does not look impressed. “You are late,” Odin comments.

Loki crosses his arms. “Apologies, I tripped on a loose tile in the hall and nearly bruised my ankle. They’re due for another inspection.”

Odin doesn’t notice the lie, and simply nods. “There is a small spat on Vanaheim I will be attempting to settle, Frigga wished for you to see Freyja in order to help with your studies,” he glanced at Loki, before turning to Thor. “I hear that you have been missing Freyr.

Thor groans, covering his face. Loki laughs, ignoring the weak glares from his brother.

He meets Theo’s confused glance, and pats his shoulder. “You’ll see,” he says softly.

* * *

The Bifrost retreats, and Theo’s mouth opens as he stares at Vanaheim.

They’re in a golden kingdom much like Asgard, but it is surrounded by green grass and farmland. 

Loki gently shuts Theo’s mouth. “You’re going to end up with flies in your mouth.” Theo turns pink, Thor snickers beside him.

“Another spontaneous vacation, your highness?” 

Thor forces a smile. “Freyr, it is good to see you friend.”

The person in question wore a long blue dress laced with gold, her long braided hair was a mix of reds, golds, and browns, looking like the leaves of fall. A small crown sits on her head. Theo looks obviously confused, Loki decides to wait it out.

Thor attempts to hold out his hand for a shake, which was not a good idea, the very flip side of the Elves, the Vanir believed touch was extraordinarily important. Freyr instead enveloped Thor in a hug, before pulling back and cupping his face. “I’ve missed you terribly, you do need to visit more. How is your luck with Lady Sif?” That was Freyr, three seconds of pleasantries before getting down to business.

“We are simply friends, I have no interest in her,” Thor replies and Freyr winds her arms around his neck. Loki watches as she tries to weave a spell, Thor crackling with electrical energy that makes her jump back.

“Hmm, I see. Word on the street is that you were able to bring one of the Elves into a hug, what is  _ that  _ about?”

Thor pushes at Freyr. “That is enough, you are too nosy for your own good.”

Freyr gives a small pout, sighing. “Yet again you abandon any chance of a love life, Thor.” She taps his nose, before turning towards Frigga and Odin and giving a small bow. “It is nice to see you again, your highnesses. What brings you to Vanaheim?”

Usually, Odin would be offended at not being spoken to first, but with the Vanir it is only best if you roll with the punches. Frigga decided to speak. “We heard of small diplomatic issues that were having trouble with. It has been silent among the realms and my husband has grown stiff sitting in the castle all day.”

Freyr doesn’t listen much, turning to Loki and Theo. “He’s new, another one of yours, Odin?”

“No, he’s a Midgardian,” Thor interjected, and Freyr turned all of her attention on Loki, a smirk on her face.

“ _ So then, _ ” she says, reaching out to cup Loki’s face. “This Midgardian is  _ yours _ .”

“Theo is his own person,” Loki managed to say, his face already a little pink. 

Freyr smiles, turning her target to Theo, and Loki felt frozen as he watched. She looked Theo up and down, before a small amount of golden energy raced up her and she shifted into male form. Theo backed up immediately, eyes caught on the half open tunic.

“Freyr,” Thor pleaded, Loki trying to shape words as well. 

The Vanir keeps his attention on Theo, and Loki realizes the other was using seiðr on the both of them. Loki broke free from the spell and pulled Freyr back. “Freyr, do not touch him,” Loki growled, and Freyr laughed. 

“So you do have a thing for this Midgardian. Jealousy is an ugly look on you, Prince.”

He patted Loki’s shoulder. “I suppose you are here for Freyja,” Freyr moved on, “they are busy at the moment in the castle but will be available soon.”

Theo shakes off everything that just happened, and Freyr nods. “I suppose you are also here for Idun?”

Thor nods, and Freyr smiles. “I will send a message immediately.” He pulls out a small device, and it glows and disappears. “Meanwhile, I will bring you to your quarters, Idun should be here soon.”

* * *

“You wish to expand my life.” 

It was not a question, but a fact. Loki turned to stare at Theo. “I didn’t know how to tell you this before, and the visit was very spontaneous.”

“I know, Asgardians are not very subtle. And I have read the myths. Idun is the holder of the golden apples, am I correct?” He leans back on the bed of their quarters (Loki had just managed to force Freyr to give them two beds). 

“You are correct.”

“Is that your secret to long life?” Theo asks, and Loki laughs.

“No, we naturally live for about five thousand years, after that, yes, we will use the apples if need be. They also have healing purposes, but we have to be careful with their use. They can be intoxicating if we use them too much.”

“Are they magic or technology?” 

“A mix of both,” Loki replies, “there is magically sustained nanotechnology in the apples, that will go throughout your system to extend your life, then will be destroyed after they are used.”

Theo tilts his head. “Nanotechnology?”

“Minuscule tech that cannot be seen unless under a powerful microscope,” Loki replies, “a little smaller than cells.”

“I see,” Theo replies with a nod, “are these harmful?”

Loki hums. “We have had one Midgardian undergo this before and be fine, but we are not sure. There is a slight risk, but your DNA is much similar to Asgardian and should not undo itself.”

“I don’t have much to lose, just take care of Bjorn and Jip if my DNA unwinds,” Theo laughs lightly. Loki sits next to him, clasping his hands in his lap. Theo shifts his weight. “I would also like to let you know you can’t whisper very well. Why are you waiting if you already like me?”

Loki exhaled, pulling back a little bit. “I thought we were quiet,” he replied slowly. His knuckles turned white.

“I’m sorry, we don’t have to talk about it now,” Theo stammered, “I’m sorry, I’m making you uncomfortable.”

Loki placed a hand over Theo’s. “I suppose I am mostly scared that something will go wrong, or you’d reject the serum. I cannot grow attached for only a few decades before I lose you, Theo. I am not equipped to enter a short relationship only to get hurt in the end. I know it sounds selfish, and I apologize.” His eyes were getting watery, why could he not control his emotions when he needed to the most.

“I get it, don’t worry,” Theo replied, squeezing his hand. “But it will work, I promise.”

Loki only wished he could say the same. He stood up, brushing off his tunic before reaching a hand towards Theo, who took it and stood up.

“I’ve noticed that Vanir seem to...shift?”

“Most Asgardian are comfortable in one body, this is not the case for the Vanir, they shift to accommodate their gender. It is not as common in Asgard because it requires magic and you are aware of Asgard’s stance on magic,” Loki replied, letting Theo process that. “We have less gender restrictions than Midgard, though that does not say that we do not have gender roles, but if you wish to wear a dress there is no one stopping you.”

Theo nodded, whether he actually understood or was just being polite Loki wasn’t sure. They stopped at a door, where Loki knocked gently before opening. 

Freyr greeted them with another of her smug grins. Loki was ready to throw a knife at her if they weren’t her guests. “Freyja and Idun are setting up the table,” she said, turning and showing the room.

There was a long table that Freyja was furiously typing into, Idun holding a basket of golden fruit. Loki pulled Theo inside, and the two nearly leaped into the air. “Apologies, you are a little early,” Freyja explained, dipping their head. “But we are ready for you,” they said to Theo.

Idun held out an apple in her hand. “You must eat the whole thing, do not worry, there is no core. You must sit on the table however so we may track the nanobots and ensure there are no issues.” 

“It sounds surprisingly simple,” Theo said, eyes narrowing.

“You, forget, Mister Bell, that we are centuries ahead of Earth, very few things are not simple here.”

Theo grumbled. “I understand, I understand.” 

Loki squeezed his shoulder. “You may opt out now, Theo, just say the word,” he whispered. He waited for Theo to decide that it wasn't worth it, he didn’t want to live for what was eternity to him. He waited for Theo to decide to continue his short Midgardian life. Loki hated it, but he had already grown attached. They had known each other for a short month, a blink in his lifetime, but he had already grown paranoid that he would lose his friend

To his relief, Theo shook his head. “Everyone else lives hundreds of years, if I am to live here I should too.” He climbed up onto the table, throwing his cane in Loki’s general direction (who completely missed catching it as it clattered on the floor, even though he was right next to the table) and took a deep breath. 

Idun handed him the apple, and it took all of a minute for him to inhale the thing. Asgardian food had given some weight to his hazardously malnourished body, but it still seemed like a strong breeze could snap him in half. Loki tapped his finger against his arm, watching Freyja coax Theo into laying down. A hologram appeared shoving him, mapping out his bones, organs, and muscles. Midgardians still had appendixes Loki learned quickly.

Small gold lights illuminated the figure, and Loki inhaled. From the silence, he assumed that everything was going according to plan.

Freyja pressed a button and suddenly Theo’s eyes fluttered shut. “He must be resting during this process or he will be in pain. I need to subdue his immune system momentarily as well.” A capsule enclosed Theo, and Loki felt antsy.

“It’s done,” Idun spoke after a few tense moments. The hologram disappeared, and the capsule opened. “Your friend should wake up in a short while, but it could be from five minutes to three hours, do not worry.”

It took about fifteen minutes for Theo to wake up.

“Am I supposed to be sore?” he asked, sitting up slowly.

Freyja nodded. “It’s to be expected, it should fully wear off in a couple days.”

“Well, I don’t feel sore,” Theo replied, his brows knitting together.

Loki hummed. “I think that is fine too, they usually do not make you feel sore, we are not quite sure with your structure being different from ours.”

“Which is why I want you here for a few days,” Idun interjected, “I want to make sure everything is well before you leave.”

Theo smiled. “I think I’ll be alright staying here for a little while longer. We’ll need to bring clothes and the dogs, but other than that we should be fine. Loki?”

Loki managed a small twitch of his lips, before returning to a neutral look. “I’ll make sure my schedule is cleared this week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing? Characterization? Who’s she?
> 
> Yes Loki is a big fat idiot he tries to be a distinguished pan but he’s a disaster.


	4. Puppies....That’s It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have,,, no motivation to really write so take this filler.
> 
> Just for reference in case you didn’t understand, Jip is a cocker spaniel and Bjorn is a big mix of Newfoundland and St Bernard.

Loki takes it all back.

Midgard does not deserve the point.

Dogs were _horrid_ creatures.

Jip was sitting there innocently, tilting her fluffy head. She was quite beautiful, her brown and white fur and large eyes. Her nose was adorable and she was quite small, not tiny but enough to sit in Loki’s lap without issue. 

She was also covered in mud.

Apparently, she had escaped the palace, ran outside and somehow, someway, found a dirt patch, or perhaps into someone’s gardens. There weren’t really dirt ground outside gardens and there were little white flower in her fur. Yes, Loki was going to have to give a formal apology on behalf of this little vermin.   
  
She scooped the wretched creature up, nose wrinkling as the dog got mud on her gown. Theo was busy with Bjorn, scratching him behind the ear and training him with bits of stolen foul meat from dinner last night. Apparently, Asgardian food was much more delicious than Midgard, even the dogs thought so. Theo turned to look at her disgusted face, eyes confused for a second before he took in the whole picture. His face shot up in a grin, and he began laughing. 

Loki held the squirming pup closer, eyes narrowing. “I suppose you would like to bathe her then?” 

Theo backed up, hands raised. Jip was about to shake off the mud but Loki stilled her. She sighed, turning and walking towards the baths. 

The door opened, and she pressed a button to keep it locked behind her. She placed Jip down, and immediately the creature shook. 

Wiping mud from her face, Loki glared at the dog while turning the water on.

She lunged for the creature, watching Jip squirm pitifully in her grasp. She pulled a bit of fur at the scruff, not enough to hurt but just enough to make the dog go lax. So wolves and dogs are quite similar. The tub was little, and only a quarter-war full. There was still room to keep her head above water. Loki placed the dog in the bath, and luckily, she wasn’t as much of a mess as Bjorn. She stood still enough, whining as Loki scrubbed her down. One of the Vanir had gifted her with a soft soap, one that wouldn’t harm the pets, and soon Jip was covered in bubbles. 

Jip gave large brown eyes tilting her head pleadingly. Whatever Midgardian had fallen for that trick was absolutely _pathetic._ Loki managed a huff and scratched her behind the ears before rubbing the suds in more. The bath water was getting dark, so she turned on the drain. Jip squealed, backing up. For some reason, she never liked it. Loki petted her, 

Loki rinsed her off gently, pulling her out of the tub and letting her shake. She used the drying system on low and Jip was perfectly dry. She opened the door, letting the poor dog run out and sighed. 

Theo looked inside. “It looks like a nightmare in here,” he commented, and Loki glared at him.

“And you’re going to clean it up while I take a bath,” she affirmed.

The color drained from his face. “Me? Why?”

Theo was pretty sure that the air was getting tighter the longer Loki stared. “You were the one that decided to bring them here, therefore you should be the one to clean up their messes.”

Loki stood up, brushing herself off. She pointed to the buttons on the wall. “This one will rinse the room, and this one will dry. However, you will have to manually spray sterilizer around beforehand.” She pulled a small spritzer from a cabinet, handing it to him. “Now, I will be taking a bath, have fun.”

She walked out of the bathroom, sighing. 

Bjorn greeted her with ripped sheets and overturned waterbowls. 


End file.
